Movie Night
by ZZbop
Summary: Kida's visiting Mikado's apartment for the first time, intending to watch a movie he *cough* borrowed *cough* from his cousin, only they realize too late that said cousin finished it half way through...and it's a gay porno. Both boys are left a little hot and bothered after the ordeal and don't know what to do about it, until Kida makes a startling suggestion... (lemon & boyxboy)


**Hey Readers! Can't believe this is the first thing I'v posted! I finished rather hastily so it's nothing close to perfect, but I thought I'd share it anyway in case someone happened to enjoy reading it. It's my first lemon soooo...yeah... totally awkward. Gotta love it though :)**

**NOTE: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

_This is the first time Kida's going to see my apartment. _Mikado sighs before thinking, _now I'm going to have to suffer through all of his lame jokes about how meager my place is. _Mikado reflects on previous moments with Kida and his bad jokes, images of disheveled blonde hair, wide animated eyes, and frantic hand gestures as the boy attempts at "humor", a huge grin spreading across his face the few times he succeeds. Mikado chuckles. The truth is, he's grown quite fond of Kida's lame jokes, even if his laughs are forced, his willingness to be around Kida is not. This is a revelation to Mikado actually. He sighs, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. _Ha, I guess I do like his jokes…and his laugh. His voice too… also his eyes and his hair and his smile and— _Mikado sucks in a breath and slowly releases a nervous chuckle, a little unnerved by his rapid thoughts. _I guess—well— he's my best friend so of course I'd like those things. It only makes sense that I'd—_

These thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock at the door, a muffled—and _totally _fake—deep voice shouting "This is the police!", only the last part was a bit hard to decipher due to the wave of giggles the "policeman" was obviously trying to hold back.

Mikado's head whips up, eyes darting around his one-room apartment making a last minute check. The only other door in his apartment leads to a tiny bathroom, so everything else is crammed into the main room. His futon lies against the wall in the center of the room, the kitchen only a few feet away, if you could even call it _that_. The "kitchen" consists of two cabinet-counter tops (one with a built in sink) and a minifridge with a bajillion year old microwave on top of it. There's no desk for his laptop so it lies cold and alone beside his futon. He uses his small bookshelf—which used to contain countless amounts of manga—as a make-shift dresser, his single suitcase's worth of clothes neatly folded along it's shelves, said suitcase tossed next to it. Now "homeless" stacks of manga are found in sad piles on the opposite side of the futon. There are no chairs—save for one lawn chair in the "kitchen"—and the living room is "coming soon", the other half of the apartment empty of any furniture until further notice. A slight gloom settles over Mikado at the thought of the relentless teasing he's no doubt going to receive for the next few weeks.

Another impatient knock sounds at his door. "Come in Kida it's open!"

The door bursts open, a very enthusiastic Kida waltzing through then slamming it shut with his foot, manners be damned. He does a quick spin, skimming over the small room, landing his twirl back in front of Mikado, only this time aiming a gun at him formed by his hands.

"Freeze!" Mikado gives him an incredulous look which somehow sends Kida into a small fit of giggles, hands unwinding to slide through his hair.

"I really don't see how you found that so amusing." Kida shrugs at this.

"To me, everything's amusing." Mikado rolls his eyes.

Kida suddenly turns and walks to the door. "You really shouldn't do that y'know."

Mikado is confused as to what his friend is trying to say until he hears the lock click on his door. Kida turns and warns Mikado about the nearby gangs and how he should keep his door locked before strutting over to sit beside his friend.

"Yes _Mom_." Kida laughs.

"I'm serious though! And don't steal my thunder Newbie. _I'm_ the sarcastic and _dashingly handsome_ one, remember?" Kida laughs at his own jest, but Mikado just stares, a little baffled. _Did he just—no it was an accident, he wouldn't call me…handsome. _Mikado lets out a shaky laugh. "Y-yeah, I remember."

Kida suddenly grabs Mikado's arm, eyes wide. "I almost forgot!" The blonde scrambles for his bag (a smallish backpack) and shuffles through its contents, clearly excited about something. Mikado stares questioningly until his friend pulls out a DVD case.

"It's that movie I told you about, with the ninjas! I stole it from my cousin, thought we could watch it together. Your laptop plays DVD's right?" The blonde's excitement practically radiates off his body, even though it's just a movie. _Guess he's always been one to get over excited about things._ Mikado smiles and stammers a "Yeah" while Kida hastily grabs the laptop, positioning it on his criss-crossed legs to prepare the movie. Mikado watches him in silence. The light of the screen reflects in his eyes, making them glow, and he finds himself mesmerized, but Kida moves his eyes, catching him staring and he quickly looks away, embarrassed. _That was weird. _He spends the next minute fidgeting with the hem of his pants while Kida tries to get the DVD to work.

"AHA! Got the bastard working!" The blonde shoots his fists in the air triumphantly. Mikado laughs at Kida's show of victory and takes the laptop from his lap—since he seems too preoccupied with his sitting down "victory dance"—placing it on the floor in front of them and pressing play. Kida stops his dance and glances at the movie time, "Looks like he last stopped halfway through—", but he's unable to finish the sentence due to his inability to form coherent words. Mikado's eyes are locked on the scene playing before him, mouth gaping, and a blush painting his face. Any and all thought processes are lost.

Grunts and moans emanate from the speakers, smacking a new shade of red across the boy's faces. The fact that the lewd acts are even happening isn't the worst part, it's that the participants are _men_. All masculinity and testosterone and muscle and—_How the hell are they even doing that?_ He's sure his face is so red it could be a new damn color.

"T-turn it off…" He sputters, eyes still glued to the horror on the screen. He frowns when nothing happens and turns to his friend, whose face is several shades of crimson as he watches the men on the screen, completely oblivious to Mikado's request. With a huff, Mikado slams the laptop shut himself then buries his face in his knees, hoping his blush will fade.

"Well that was, umm, unexpected." The blonde says a little breathy. "Guess I should've checked the DVD before I put it in."

"You think?"

Kida notices the shift in his friend's tone and tries to lighten the mood. "Well my cousin's gay! That's news to me, ha!" His smile falters when he's met with a cold glare.

"Look, it was an accident. I'm sorry." He gives his friend a genuinely apologetic look and Mikado can't hold onto his anger anymore.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." The blonde smiles at this and nudges Mikado's shoulder, drawing out a weak laugh. Kida's laughing too and before they know it they're rolling on the floor in fits of crazy giggles, tearing up and unable to breathe. This only happens when he's with Kida, and he loves it more every time.

They find themselves lying shoulder to shoulder on the floor when their laughter eventually dissipates; both breathing heavily, eyes fixated on the ceiling. It stays that way for a while; quiet.

Kida suddenly turns his head to face Mikado with a contemplative look.

"What?" He asks, noticing his friend's fervent stare.

"We could…try it y'know…" Mikado gives him a questioning glance before realization dawns on him, surprise widening his eyes. He sits up with a start; can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"WHA?! N-no! T-that's not—I mean—we couldn't—" Kida sits up now, startled by his friend's fierce response, Mikado still struggling to find the right words.

"Shhhh…" The blonde grabs his wrist, caressing the skin with his thumb. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you can't tell me you didn't get even _a little_ hot and bothered by that."

_Hot and bothered? By __**that**__?! _None the less, Mikado can't help but be calmed by Kida's gentle hold. At his friend's silence, Kida continues.

"Just hear me out. I _know_ we both felt a little heated, I'll admit it was for me. I'm just saying we could release a little tension.—" Mikado opens his mouth to protest but is silenced by a single finger on his lips. "—We can just _try_ it. Nobody's here but us. Besides, people do it all the time. And if we don't like it, we stop." Kida finishes with a serious face and slowly moves his finger away from Mikado's mouth.

_What is going on?! Where did this come from? Sure I was turned on b-but I didn't think…this…_

Believe it or not, Mikado was tempted; he was _very_ tempted. He'd never kissed anyone; never been with _anyone _in _that_ way. The movie did fluster him in ways it really shouldn't have. And they are alone. And it's Kida. And the way he said all that just now. _Like he wanted it and he wanted to be the one… the one to see it through. _

Mikado sees him in a different way now; with hazy eyes hiding something deeper, something wild, and animalistic. This sudden profound pull scares Mikado, but intrigues him just as much. Like a beautiful creature locked in cage, snarling and spitting at him; it scares him yet he wants so badly to touch it, to feel the untamed, feral bliss. A shudder racks his body.

"Mikado?" He whips his head up, meeting the concerned eyes of his friend; _the friend who wants him._

Mikado slowly nods his head; his answer.

"You sure?" Kida whispers.

He gives a quick nod again, heart pumping in his chest like the wings of a frightened bird. He's so nervous now. _Why won't my hands stop shaking?_ Kida grabs one of his trembling hands, intertwining their fingers. "Don't be scared…" He raises his free hand to cup Mikado's chin with his forefinger and thumb. The skin burns where he touches.

"Just…gonna try…" Kida moves slowly over his friend's body, Mikado's left leg between his own, and lowers his face towards the others. _Why? Why does he have that look on his face? Like he's longed for this…_

Mikado feels a gentle press of lips on his own; so soft and sweet. This foreign touch, that makes him feel so good, from another guy. _My best friend._ Kida breaks the kiss and lightly pushes Mikado until his back meets the floor. He gazes into the blonde's half-lidded eyes, snatching a glimpse of something dark and alluring, before he leans down again, kissing him this time with more fervor. His hand leaves his chin and snakes around his neck as he kisses him, biting his lower lip making the other moan at the new sensation. Kida takes this chance to shoot his tongue in his mouth, only making Mikado moan more. The access elicits an "mmmm" from the blonde. Mikado breaks away this time, both boys breathing heavily.

"You wanna stop?" Kida says with a chuckle; humor glinting in his eyes, obviously mocking Mikado's initial hesitance. To his surprise, Mikado snakes his hand away from the blondes hold, now using both hands crush his lips against the others, a low growl vibrating through his chest. _Whoa._

This new side to Mikado only makes Kida want more. He slides his lips down the other's jaw, making a trail of kisses until he reaches his neck, just above the collarbone. Mikado moans low in his throat.

"W-ah-Wait!" He tries to push his friend away but Kida pins his wrists to the ground, continuing to suck at the searing hot skin. Without knowing, Kida nudges his knee between the other's legs, making Mikado shudder and gasp. The blonde watches him squirm.

"That._**That**_, Kida." Mikado whimpers, breathless. Any objection he had earlier has been deluded by his lust-fogged mind. Kida complies, rubbing his knee against the sensitive area. Mikado gives an initial yelp at the sudden contact that then transforms into a small whimper. Kida takes in the scene before him, and can hardly stand the fire it ignites low in his stomach. Mikado has one hand coiled in the blonde's shirt, the other tightly gripping the leg between his own. His eyes are squeezed shut and he pants thickly, lustful sounds escaping his mouth with every nudge of the blonde's knee. It's _torture _to watch him and want him so much. He slides a hand under his shirt, relishing in the feel of the shivering skin.

"Uhn! K-Kida!" Mikado writhes beneath him.

"Shit Mikado…" The blonde positions himself between his friend's legs, flattening his body against the others.

"W-what are you—Ah!" Kida rubs their hips together; white hot bliss electrifies their bodies. Kida's the one moaning now, loud and wanting.

Mikado gyrates his hips; the two slowly creating a rhythm. He leans forward, slicking his tongue along Kida's neck before settling on a spot to suckle. Kida hisses when he feels him bite the bruised skin, before lightly kissing the sensitive area and moving to his ear, whispering his name with so much need it's unbearable.

"Touch me…M-Mikado…please…" Mikado bores into his friend's pleading eyes.

_You're doing it again. That look…_

Still staring into his eyes, he uncoils his hand from Kida's shirt, gliding it down to the zipper of his pants. He watches the blonde's eyes go wide for a moment before being clouded with desire. "_Mikado…" _His hand slides past the waist band of his boxer shorts, hearing Kida gasp at the gentle brush of fingers against his erection. He cups the length and shakily moves his hand up and down in a slow, uneven rhythm. Kida lets out a down-right _naughty_ sound, bucking his hips with every pull. The euphoric expression on his face gives Mikado more confidence in his actions, making his grip tighten and quicken his pace. Kida repeats his name in hungry pleads and gasps. "_Mikado…Mikado…Mikado…"_

It only urges the boy on. _I'm making you say that. __**I'm**__ making you feel __**this**__._

Suddenly, Kida grabs his wrist, but Mikado keeps pumping. "S-stop—g-gonna cum—AHN!"

Kida shouts, arching his back as Mikado draws him through his orgasm. He can feel the blonde's muscles twitch and shudder through his release, while something warm spreads over his stilling hand. When it's over, Kida collapses, Mikado cradling his neck with his clean hand. They both pant heavily from the exertion, Kida more so than Mikado.

"Well, we tried it." Kida chuckles at the comment.

"Hey Kida?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew that DVD was porn didn't you?" Another—this time nervous—chuckle.

"Yeah…"

And strangely, Mikado wasn't mad. "Next time I'm picking the movie."


End file.
